El yaoi
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred tenía que estar callado en esa junta y sólo podía hablar y molestar a las dos naciones que tenía al lado, por una parte, estaba Inglaterra, tratando de ignorarlo, y por otra, Kiku, dibujando yaoi. Nada sano saldría si mezclas Yaoi y  Arthur. USxUK.


Mi historia número 51, me acuerdo cuando empecé, ¿se imaginan llego a los 100?, sería un gran logro para mí, aunque sé que son cortos los hago con cariño :C

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Yaoi.

Alfred estaba haciendo sus cosas de Alfred cuando en eso, su fiel amigo Japón se sienta al lado de él -además de que no había otro puesto disponible- todos se peleaban por sentarse con el héroe, claro, nadie podría culparlo. La reunión era linda, llena de gritos y uno que otro sonido orgásmico de naciones no identificadas, el menor no tenía derecho a hablar según su jefe, así que se dedicaba a conversar a la derecha… que era Inglaterra y a la izquierda que era Japón.

–¿Qué haces Kiku? –

–Dibujo yaoi…–respondió, concentradísimo.

Aburrido, no sabía que era por tanto era realmente aburrido, volteó hacia el otro lado.

–¿Qué haces Iggy? –

–Aparentar que te ignoro…–

–¿Qué? –

–¿Algo me hablo? ah, no, era una mosca…–susurró con maldad el inglés.

El americano infló las mejillas y volteó a ver al japonés.

–¿Puedo ver lo que dibujas Japón? –

–Claro, claro…–le sonrió algo avergonzado, pero estaba orgulloso de su arte.

El americano vio como dos dibujos de pelo corto se subían las camisas y se acariciaban en cierta parte.

–¿Qué parte de esto es yaoi? –miraba confundido el americano.

–Todo, la relación en sí, espere… le agrego algo–

Alfred suspiró mientras Japón se volvía a concentrar en su dibujo.

–¿Te gusta el yaoi Arthur? –

–No sé ni que es eso…–arregló sus papeles el anglosajón.

–¿Te gusta o no? –

–¡Sí, sí, me encanta el yaoi! –para que guardara silencio cualquier cosa podía gustarle–Ahora cállate…–

El americano volteó ahora hacia Japón.

–¿Terminaste Kiku? –

–Claro… aquí está. –

El americano lo observó con detalle, vio al de arriba y al de abajo, los dos se veían muy cool, a Alfred le gustaba como se veían, como se tocaban, se sonrojó un poco. Y luego,,. no pregunten cómo y porqué pero la imagen cambió, los chicos dejaban de ser ellos y se convertían en él e Inglaterra, ambos tocándose mientras sus caras reflejaban sólo placer.

–L-Lo que hacen ellos… ¿es normal? –susurró algo sonrojado.

–Claro que lo es, se aman…–sonrió el japonés dándole un estremecimiento al menor.

El americano le dejó el dibujo a un lado y continuó hacia Inglaterra.

–¿Te gustaría hacer yaoi conmigo Arthur? –

–¿Si hago eso dejarías de molestarme? –

–¡Por supuesto! –

–Claro Alfred, tendré todo el yaoi que quieras contigo…–pobre y sexy inglés, no sabía lo que había echo.

El americano se sonrojó ante eso para luego pedirle al japonés si podía hacerle un dibujo a pedido y apenas escuchó Kiku de que se trataba sus ojos se iluminaron con la intensidad de mil soles y trecientos arcoiris homosexuales. El yaoi corría por sus venas.

Y después de toda esa reunión en que Alfred no hizo nada más que molestar a sus compañeros de al lado pudo descubrir dos cosas: Le gustaba el yaoi, y la más importante, quería hacer yaoi con Arthur ahora. Pasaría por su casa luego, después de todo Kiku le había dicho que era completamente "Normal y natural", y además de eso Arthur le dijo -obligado y presionado- que le gustaba aquel término y quería hacerlo, así que… estaría bien practicarlo.

Sí, esa noche haría yaoi, pero yaoi hard. Un término que aún no conocía, pero que lo aprendería al ver a su inglés sólo para él.

**N.A:** Yaoi hard US/UK *-*, eso es lo que queremos muchas :D, se me hace raro cuando en un fic Alfred conozca que es un "uke y un seme" si en Estados Unidos ese termino no existe, es pasivo y activo. Y creo que sólo viendo de qué se trata entendería, por eso desconocía el sagrado yaoi *w*, pero ahora que lo conoce espero que hago mucho uso de éste.

PD: ¿Quieren ver la noche hard yaoi de ellos en un fic? *¬*


End file.
